vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Artifact Lost (Arcane Camarilla)
|title=yes |faction=+1000 The Arcane Camarilla, -300 The Imperial Trade Organization, -300 The New Targonor Trading Company. |repeatable= |reqfaction= |presence= |timeline=Arcane Camarilla |concurrent=none |next=Resource Research }} Objective *Brazier of the Umbra (1) Magister Grave needs help recovering the pieces of an uncovered artifact called the Braizer of the Umbra. Speak with Grave to learn more about what he knows of the artifact pieces. Follow his instructions and return with the lost parts. Locations *N/A Rewards *Arcane Camarilla Apron Starting Dialogue Magister Grave nods to you. ". The three parts of an incredibly valuable artifact called the Brazier of the Umbra was recently discovered by a miner just outside New Targonor. Sadly, the miner has already gotten rid of the parts." Grave makes a gesture. "it's important we get these Brazier parts. The N.T.T.C. will hoard them, and the I.T.O. will misuse them. We are the only group here fit to have them. If you accept this task, speak to me more when you are ready." Additional Dialogue Grave says, "The Brazier of Umbra is capable of summoning shadow creatures that you can place under your control. It can also summon and control undead creatures." Grave nods to you. "The N.T.T.C. would let this go to waste, and the I.T.O. would do unspeakable things with it. It is your job to obtain it so we can research it." What should I do first? Grave smiles a little. "Yes, the Brazier is currently divided into three pieces. It was not discovered intact. you need to find the parts, and use this recipe to repair the brazier." The dwarf shakes his head. "to my regret, I don't know exactly where the parts are currently. You will need to speak to Samkara. She can help you find the Brazier of the Umbra." Grave hands you the instructions to repair the artifact. Samkara lifts her right arm up, and her sleeve slides down to her elbow. With he left hand, she massages her exposed right forearm, glancing down at it. After a moment, she flexes the fingers on both hands then looks up at you. ", I'm ready to begin the divining ritual. I'll need your help with this. When it is completed, you will know where to get the parts for the Brazier of the Umbra." "First, I'll need some water and treatment. You should be able to buy them in this district." I have the treatment and water. Samkara takes the items from you. "The first step is completed. I will need some raw resources as well. Find me either two firegrass bales, two sandstone slabs, or two iron ores." I have the . Samkara smiles widely and takes the resources from you. "Thank you. This is all I need to complete the ritual. When you are ready for me to cast the spell just let me know." Samkara claps her hands together forcefully. "Let us begin the divining spell, ." She begins chanting in an arcane tongue, placing the items you brought her into a silver bowl. After a number of minutes, she waves her hand over the objects, causing them to melt into a thick red ooze. "I see. Luccan Bell, the bookseller. His shop is right near here. you must acquire the parts from him. Offer Camarilla favors in exchange." You ask Luccan for the Brazier parts and offer access to some of the more rare Camarilla tomes for his cooperation. He brightens immediately as you make your proposal and almost shoves the Brazier of the Umbra parts at you that were siting on his desk nearby. "Oh my, that's all I've wanted from the Arcane Camarilla! Here, take them. I have no need of magical objects like this, really. I'd rather have the books! Send Magister Grave my best." Concluding Dialogue Magister Grave smiles widely, stroking his beard. "Wel done, very well done. I am impressed with your skills. you've crafted an item of great power. This not small achievement!" Grave takes the Brazier of the Umbra and hands you a crafting apron inscribe with runes. "Take this as your reward. We have a lot of research to do on this little artifact!. We must get started now. I will let you know if your services are required in the future." Detailed Information Talk to Grave again. Then pursue the conversation. Then turn to Samkara and hail her. Samakara will ask for water and treatment. You can purchase these from the utility vendor on the north side of the square. Hail her again and select I have the treatment and water. When you have the items, hail her again and she will ask for two apprentice tier raw materials: 2 firegrass bales, 2 sandstone slabs, or 2 iron ores. Hail her again to continue. She will send you to Luccan Bell, the bookseller to acquire the remaining items. Visit Luccan Bell in the nearby shop. He will be happy to give you the parts you need. Ancient Carving, Runic Tablet, Heavy Carved Base. Head to your crafting profession finishing station and complete the recipe "Brazier of the Umbra". You will have 2250 Action Points to complete this recipe. Brazier of the Umbra Return to Magister Grave. Maps Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.